The Wings of Freedom Boarding School
by angelXofXpeace
Summary: (Complete)Rated R for everyone's potty mouth. Kagome goes to boarding school becaue she has "bad behavior" Here she makes friends and enemies. In this fic Kagome kicks Kikyo's ass!
1. The Verdict and the Train Ride

The Hell Hole Boarding School

Chapter 1

The Verdict and the Train Ride

I don't own Inuyasha and comp. Hope u enjoy!

"You have a choice Mrs.Higurashi. You could spend the rest of your life in jail or 5 years at the Wings of Freedom Boarding School." The judge said to Kagome. "I'll go to the damn school." Kagome muttered. "Excuse me Higurashi?" the judge said. "I said! I'll take the mother fucken School!" Kagome screamed.

"Why I've never seen such respect. Take her away to the train station immediately!" the judge said slamming down his hammer thingy settling the verdict. "No! Let me stay with my friends!" Kagome screamed as the guards advanced on her.

"No let go of me!" Kagome screamed as she kicked at the guards. "No! Let go!" Kagome screamed. They drove her to the train station. When Kagome got there she saw a scene she wasn't expecting. The same thing she was doing in the courtroom was going on out here at the station.

The guards got out and grabbed Kagome out of the car. "No let go of me you cunts!" Kagome screamed as they pulled her out of the car. "Stop!" Kagome screamed. '_boy these son of a bitches are gonna get it!'_ Kagome thought.

They shoved Kagome into a compartment. "Your parents will send your stuff to you." one guard said as they shoved Kagome into a compartment just as a boy with silver hair got done to the same thing. Kagome tried to get out of the compartment door but it was locked. "Damn!" Kagome screamed.

"You can say that again." The boy with the silver hair said. "Who are you?" Kagome asked the boy. "Inuyasha.You are?" he asked. "Kagome. What are you here for?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "For DUI attempted murder and possession of drugs and stuff like that." Inuyasha said waving his hand carelessly. "Wow. We have something in common." Kagome said as she kicked the door.

Kagome sat down and stared at the other kids out the window being dragged in. "Bam!" The compartment door slammed open and a girl with long hair and red eye shadow came in. "Let go of me! I swear when I get out I'll kill you!" the girl screamed as the guard shut the door behind him. The girl ran to the door.

"I've already tried that." Kagome said as she laid down on her seat. "What's it matter to you?" The girl snapped. The girl turned around. "Inuyasha! What're you doing here?" The girl asked.

"Bam!" (again) the door popped open a boy with a short ponytail came in. "If you don't let go you bitch I will cut you like a damn piece of ham! Let go!" He screamed. The guard slammed him down in a seat an ran to lock the door behind him. The boy ran to the door. "We've tried that already." Kagome and the girl said.

"So anyways. What's your name?" Kagome said to the girl. "My name is Sango." Sango said to Kagome. The boy kicked the door. "Oww! Damn!" The boy screamed in frustration.

"Calm down we'll be out in a day." Kagome said to the boy. The boy turned around and looked at everyone as just noticing that there were people in there. "Inuyasha? Sango? What're you guys doing here." The boy said Kagome got up. '_I guess I might try and be nice for a change._' She thought to herself.

"I'm Kagome. You are?" She said and stuck out her hand her head turned to the side. "I'm Miroku. You really are beautiful." Miroku said pulling Kagome closer to him by her hand.

"Ok. This is too…" Kagome said but she was cut off. "You perv!" Kagome screamed as she slapped Miroku to the ground. Miroku was touching girls in the wrong places again.

"Who knew such a girl so beautiful as yourself could pack a punch?" Miroku said to himself.

"Kagome is it?" Sango said to Kagome. "Do you know how long it takes to get to where we're going. "Yeah. A day." Kagome said laying down on her bed. She stood up again. "Why are we still here." She said as she started walking towards the window.

"Whoa!" everyone screamed except Inuyasha who was sitting. Kagome fell on Inuyasha and Sango fell on Miroku. "Oww! Wench get off me!" Inuyasha said. "This must be a dream." Miroku said touching Sango in a place where the sun don't shine. "Hentai!" Sango screamed at Miroku slapping him unconscious.

"Well sorry. Maybe I didn't mean to fall on you in that way. Like your dick is big enough!" Kagome screamed as she rubbed past Inuyasha getting off of him. '_What am I doing feeling like this towards a girl! I don't even know her!_" Inuyasha thought to himself.

The train started going faster until they were in full speed. "Do you know what time dinner will be?" Kagome said trying to wipe off all of Inuyasha germs she could. Inuyasha looking at Kagome as she did. "Hey Inuyasha why don't you take a picture it'll last longer." Sango said smiling at Inuyasha Kagome and Sango looked at each other and giggled.

"I hope they notice the put us in the same compartment for a day together." Miroku said getting his genuine smile on his face. "Miroku!" Sango and Kagome screamed. "Do you know when dinner will be?" Inuyasha moaned. "Yep. 9:00." Sango said. "9:00! Are they trying to starve us!?" Kagome said with surprise. Kagome and the others sat down and looked around in the little cabinets for something to do. "Hey look guys forget this I'm gonna lay down and go to sleep can ya wake me up when it's time for dinner." Kagome and Sango said.

Kagome lay down on a seat and Sango lay down on a seat and went to sleep. They slept until 8:30. "I woke up just in time." Kagome said to herself. "Hey Sango wake up." Kagome said poking Sango in the side. "Stop!" Sango said in her sleep. "Wake up!" Kagome said loud in her ear. "Stop!" Sango screamed.

"Ok fine then it's you who will be missing dinner." Kagome said. Sango got up when she heard that. "'Bout time." Sango said. "Where's the bathroom?" Kagome asked. "You have to wait till they come get us." Sango said

They waited for half an hour the boys were sleep still. "Lets give the boys a rude awakening." Kagome said to Sango. "1,2,3!" The girls said they ran and jumped on the boys.

"Oh shit what's going on?" Miroku said. As Sango got off of him. "What the fuck!" Inuyasha said as Kagome got off of him. "Time to go to dinner." The guards came in with the keys.

"Ok move it." One guard said. "You will all eat one plate and if everyone in your compartment had one plate you can get one more. Follow me." The guard said to the others.

"Man! That food was shit!" Sango said as they went back into their compartments. "I'm sleepy all over again." Inuyasha said yawning. "I think they drugged us or something Kagome said yawning.

Kagome and everybody got back on their own seats and went to sleep. "Screeech!" the train came to a halt. "Ahhhhh!" everyone screamed as they rolled off their seats. "Oww!" Kagome said as she rubbed her butt. "This is the last time I sleep in jeans." Kagome said. "You can say that again." Sango said getting off the floor. The guards came and lead the kids off the train. When they got outside there were all ready a large crowd outside.

Kagome and the others ran through the crowd and got a full view of the school. "Damn! Someone's obsessed with Hogwarts!" Miroku said. Kagome looked on the wall of the school it said 'Welcome to hell'

"Students may I please have your attention!" An old man screamed at them. He looked like a man not to cross. '_I might make him mad for fun._' Kagome thought to herself.

"You students are not here for fun. You are her for behavior improvement and such." The man said. "I am Totosai and you will call me by no other name!" The man shouted to the students now in pairs of four the guards will bring you to the office for uniforms and dorm keys. Now the kids who were in your compartments will be your roommates I don't care if they're boys or girls mixed together!" The man said as girls started to complain and boys high five each other. "Damn!" Kagome and Sango said. So Inuyasha and the others walked up to the school with the guards to get a dorm and uniform.

Hey everyone this is only my 2nd Fic so no flames please I hope you like and tell me what I can improve on.

Love ya

Ja Ne


	2. Dorms and fights

The Hell Hole Boarding School

Chapter 2

Dorms, classes, and fights

Like I said I don't own Inuyasha and comp. I wish I did! Hope u enjoy.

Chapter 2

"Man this is a load of shit!" Sango said to Kagome we're gonna be in a room with a pervert and a living breathing temper tantrum. "Hey I am not a tantrum!" Inuyasha said listening to what they're saying. "We're gonna have boys bustin' on us in the shower." Kagome said winking at Miroku. Kagome knew that Miroku and Sango had a thing going on.

"Kagome! You just gave Miroku an idea." Sango said looking over at Miroku.

By the time they looked up they were at the office desk and getting their key and uniform. "Go change immediately change into your uniforms." The office clerk said. "You not my momma or my daddy. You to ugly to be either one!" Kagome said to the clerk. "Go!" The clerk said.

"Go Kagome." Sango said to Kagome Miroku laughing and Inuyasha smiling at Kagome. Kagome felt her knees go weak. '_What the fuck is happening I don't like him!_' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome and the others went to their dorm and the girls were the first ones to get to the bathroom first. "Let's play a trick on the boys." Sango said. "Like what kinda trick?" Kagome said. "Just play along!" Sango said.

"Eww! Kagome you can't just start changing in front of me." Sango screamed "So! We both got the same thing!" Kagome said. Kagome and Sango burst into laughing fits. They heard whispering.

"Nu-uh! My boobs are way bigger!" Sango said laughing after she finished her sentence. "So you know its perky boobs boys like any ways!" Kagome screamed. They heard the couch flip over and two perv boys running towards the door. Kagome unlocked and stood by.

The door flew open and before the boys could get in two girls in miniskirts pounced on them. "That'll teach you pervs!" Kagome and Sango said as she and Kagome beat the shit outta Miroku and Inuyasha. "Ok, OK we won't do it again!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome got off of Inuyasha and Sango got off of Miroku. The boys went in and changed. By time they got out there were books and schedules on the table in the kitchenette. "Look we have every class together Sango said looking at everyone. "BEEP!" The announcement bell rang. "All students will start there classed to day in five minutes. On the back of your schedules will be a map. That is all." The person said "Man we have to go now!" Kagome said getting her science books and sticking her key in her bra.

"Whoa! Cleavage." Inuyasha mumbled. "Were you just looking at my tits you perv?!" Kagome said to Inuyasha. "No." Inuyasha said. "Damn. I know look good but you ain't gotta act like a horny toad." Kagome giggled.

"I wasn't." Inuyasha said. Sango looked at Kagome and started laughing. "C'mon yall lets go." Inuyasha and the others walked down stairs to the science room. "Bam." At the bottom of the stairs someone bumped into Kagome.

"Watch out where you're going bitch!" The girl said. "Oh no! Kikyo!" Inuyasha moaned.

"I'm not the bitch slut!" Kagome yelled at Kikyo. "Are you calling me a slut." Kikyo yelled. "I didn't s-s-s-stutter!" Kagome said pretending to stutter.

Kikyo slapped Kagome and Kagome pulled Kikyo's hair and punched her in her nose over and over Kikyo punched Kagome in the gut and Kagome threw to jabs at Kikyo's jaw. "Go Kagome!" Inuyasha and the others cheered the hall way was full of kids watching the fight.

Guards came and broke up the fight and sent Kagome to class and Kikyo to the office.

"Kagome you fight great!" Inuyasha said. "Did you see Kikyo nose!" Sango asked.


	3. Kikyo's Rage and a Showery Kiss

The Hell Hole Boarding School

Chapter 3

Kikyo's Rage and a Shower Kiss

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fic.

Last chapters: "Did you see Kikyo's nose?" Sango asked.

This Chapter: "Damn Kagome you kicked that bitche's ass!" Miroku said. "I know I did. Didn't I?" Kagome said smiling. '_Man there is a lot more to this girl…'_ Inuyasha thought.

The teacher was late so Kagome thought she'd living things up by doing a table dance. By time the teacher got there Kagome was in her bra and miniskirt. "Kagome what are you doing?" The teacher asked. "I needed a little cash." Kagome said as she took the money away from the howling boys and put her shirt back on.

"Go to your seat young lady." The teacher said. Kagome went and sat down. Kagome and the others didn't really learn anything they just sat there thinking of pranks to pull on kids and the staff. Miroku got slapped twice for his wandering hands but he didn't care.

"Hey Sango switch me spots." Kagome said. "Why?" Sango asked. "You won't have to sit Mr. Hentai anymore." Kagome said. Kagome saw the small look of disappointment in her face but it was quickly covered up. _'Just like I thought…They do like each other!_' Kagome thought toherself.

Kagome was now sitting by Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha do you think we should get Miroku and Sango together." Kagome whispered in his ear. "I don't know don't you think we should let it go on. It's fun to watch Miroku get the shit beatin' out of him." Inuyasha whispered.

"C'mon it'll be fun." Kagome said. "Briiiing!" The bell rang Inuyasha and the others were the first ones out of the classroom. "Off to athletics we go!" Kagome said cheerfully. Everyone walked towards the gym. "We have classes with boys too! Even if our gym clothes look like bathing suits!" Kagome asked the coach.

"Yep." Sango said sadly. "This is shit!" Kagome said. Kagome and Sango changed into their gym clothes. They were like bathing suits but they had a sweatshirt over the top. "I guess it's ok but these are so revealing." Sango said. "More revealing the more I like it." Kagome said smirking.

Kagome and Sango went out with the other girls to the track outside the boys were already there too. "Everyone get on a line!" the coach screamed. "You ain't gotta yell our damn eardrums off!" Inuyasha yelled at the coach.

"Were not in military school ya know!" Sango screamed at the coach too. 'Well then why are you here. "Shut your mouths and get on the line!" The coach screamed at everyone. "Now everyone run 10 laps thin meet in the grass in the center for drills." The coach said. "On my whistle." The coach said and blew his whistle everyone was off.

Kagome and Inuyasha were the fastest. But Kagome saw someone catching up to them. "Inu-baby!" The girl screamed as she ran. "Oh no! Not again!" Inuyasha moaned. "Kikyo?" Kagome said. Kikyo saw who Inuyasha was with.

"What are you doing with my man! Skank!" Kikyo screamed at Kagome. "For your info he is not my man. Second of all if he's not with you and up here running with me how is he your man?" Kagome said. "I'm not running wi…" Inuyasha started to say but was cut off.

"Stay away from Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled Kagome and Inuyasha stopped running. "Oh so I guess you want your bitch ass whipped again?" Kagome said pulling up her sleeves.

"No everyone knows I let you win." Kikyo said. "Ha! Yeah right you should of seen your face when I punched you in your face!" Kagome said laughing. "I guess that look meant I should let her win not the face of oww this hurts I'm getting my ass kicked!" Kagome said her face an inch from Kikyo.

"Kagome maybe we should go. This is sorta pitiful what Kikyo is doing." Inuyasha laughed. "I am not pitiful." Kikyo said full of rage. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed and ran off together.

"Hey Inuyasha you know what'll really get under Kikyo's skin?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "What?" Inuyasha said. Kagome reached up and whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "Nu-uh! No way! Not doing it." Inuyasha said. "Just do it." Kagome said. "Do it our I'll make you." Kagome said. "No!" Inuyasha said.

"Ok watch when we get back to our dorms. You'll see." Kagome said laughing. Soon athletics was over and they were on they're free period. "Man I'm sore." Sango said rubbing her thighs. "Well. Are we going in or not?" Miroku asked standing outside the dorm door. "Don't yall have a key?" Kagome asked. "Yeah but it's locked inside the room." Sango said.

"I'll let ya in." Kagome said pulling the key out of her bra and unlocking the door. Kagome went inside the kitchenette and got soda for everyone. "They sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels. "I think I'll skip next period." Kagome said sipping the last of her soda. "Me too." Everyone said.

Kagome went to go get her bath stuff out of her room. " I'm surprised they even sent me anything." Kagome mumbled to herself. Kagome went into the bathroom and took a shower.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said knocking on the door. "What. Don't you know I'm in the shower?" Kagome screamed through the door. "Hurry up! I gotta piss!" Inuyasha screamed. "Hold it!" Kagome screamed. "Wench! Unlock the door!" Inuyasha screamed. "Where are Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked. "They went to the mall on the bus with the guards." Inuyasha said.

"Just my luck." Kagome mumbled to herself. "Ok hold on." Kagome said. Kagome wrapped a towel around her self and unlocked the door. "Hurry up." Kagome said getting back and the shower slinging the towel over the shower curtain pole.

Kagome peeked out the curtain. '_Damn!_' Kagome thought. "Hey Inuyasha." Kagome shouted through the curtain. "What wench!" Inuyasha said. "Nice size." Kagome said smirking. "Kagome! And you said I was a perv!" Inuyasha shouted as he ripped the curtains open.

'_Her _tits_ are BIG!!' Inuyasha thought _Kagome pulledInuyasha shirt collar and brought him closer to her. "I didn't know you got down like that." Kagome said huskily. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. "I don't. I didn't mean to burst in I just…" Inuyasha was caught off guard by Kagome's lips covering his. And strangely enough Inuyasha was kissing Kagome back.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and pulled the towel of the pole and rapped it around herself. "I didn't mean to jump on you like that." Kagome said smirking but knowing Inuyasha liked as much as she did. "It's ok." Inuyasha said as closed the curtains back and went to his room and took the TV with him. '_Why did she do that… and why did I kiss her back?_' Inuyasha thought as he flipped through the channels.

Kagome went into her room and got into her PJs and went in Inuyasha's room. "I see you're ready for bed too." Kagome said sitting on next to Inuyasha on the bed to watch TV. "Let's watch something scary." Kagome said. "Let me see is anything that's on is scary besides your face." Inuyasha said. "Hey." Kagome said hitting Inuyasha over the head with a pillow.

"You should be the one talking dick breath!" Kagome said. "My breath smells good thank you very much!" Inuyasha said. "Lets see what's on." Kagome said laughing. The Ring was on so was Dawn of the Dead and The Grudge on pay per view. "Let's watch the grudge." Kagome said. "Ok grudge it is." Kagome sat there and watched the movie.

Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha. "Ahhh!" Kagome screamed and clutched onto Inuyasha. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha said. "Did you just fucken see that thing it killed that woman!" Kagome screamed. "Yeah." Inuyasha said not getting it. "That thing is creepy!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched the movie. "Ahhh!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed. "That shit is scaring the shit outta me!" Inuyasha said. "It wasn't supposed to make you laugh!" Kagome said. The movies was over.

"Inuyasha I'm hungry." Kagome said. "Go get you something to eat then." Inuyasha said. Kagome opened the door and looked around the corner. "It's dark out there!" Kagome whined. "So?" Inuyasha said. Kagome closed the door and jumped on the bed next to Inuyasha. "I wish I never watched that movie." Kagome said.

"C'mon I'll go with you." Inuyasha said. "Ok." Kagome said. Kagome walked fast to the kitchen while Inuyasha knocked over a vase. "Ahhh!" Kagome screamed jumped nearly 6 feet in the air. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said "Sorry mybad." Inuyasha said Kagome knocked over a small figurine. "Ahhh!" Inuyasha screamed. "Let's get to the kitchen and into the light." Kagome said.

There was a knock on the door. "Ahhh!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed. "Who is it?" Kagome called. "Open the door." They heard Miroku's voice. "Hurry!" Sango screamed through the door. "Ok." Kagome screamed. Inuyasha went to the door with Kagome close behind him. Inuyasha opened the door. And Let Sango and Miroku in.

"Why do yall have it so dark in here?" she asked and flicked the light switch on. "The light switch how come I didn't think of that!" Inuyasha said. "I'm not hungry anymore." Kagome said quietly and went back to Inuyasha's room and flopped down on the bed.

"What's up with Kagome?" Miroku and Sango asked. "We saw a scary movie and she's scared." Inuyasha said. "Why is she in your room?" Miroku said grinning in a perverted way. "Miroku!" Sango said slapping Miroku across the face.

I'm going to my room. And don't follow me!" Sango said looking at Miroku. "I guess I'll go to mine too." Miroku said frowning as if Sango telling him not to follow him was his death sentence. Inuyasha went into his room. "C'mon Kagome go to your room ok?" Inuyasha said.

"Ok. Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said. Kagome walked towards her room. "Oh Inuyasha. Where'd ya learn how to kiss so good?" Kagome asked and went into her room and shut the door.

At midnight Kagome went to Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha couldn't sleep either. "Inuyasha I can't sleep." Kagome said. Sitting on the edge of Inuyasha's bed. "So?" Inuyasha said. "You bitch. You're supposed to offer me to sleep in your bed." Kagome said giggling a little.

Inuyasha smiled but Kagome couldn't see it. "Fine. Do you wanna sleep in here?" he asked Kagome. "Yep." Kagome said and got into Inuyasha's bed. "Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "What." Inuyasha said. "Where do you know Kikyo from?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha frowned a little. "Well. Believe it or not. I used to go with Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "How could you go with a cunt like that." Kagome asked sitting up. " I know." Inuyasha said. "Kagome. You're the first person I'll ever told this to." Inuyasha said.

"Well we broke up cause she was cheating on me with some bitch named Naraku." Inuyasha said. "That's who I tried to kill. His father caught me about to do it and called the cops." Inuyasha said turning over to face Kagome. "Who'd you try and kill." Inuyasha asked.

Kagome laid back down. "My ex. Hojo." Kagome said. "See. I was out one night with me so called friends and they told me that Hojo was gonna leave me for a slut named Mina." Kagome said balling her hands to fists.

"So I was drunk and all that stuff and I went to my house got a big ass butcher knife and got back in my car dropped my friends off and went to Hojo's house." Kagome said.

Inuyasha never knew Kagome had a thing for butcher knifes.

"So I snuck into his window and stood over him wondering what part to cut off first." Kagome said. "So I decide I'd just cut up in every which way. I was just about an inch from cutting him up his nanny mother came in and saw me and screamed. Woke up his dad and his dad called the cops." Kagome said.

"Damn what kinda people have we been getting' with?" Inuyasha said laughing. "Yeah. But it ain't no thang." Kagome said laughing with Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha you know what I feel like doing?" Kagome said what. "Kagome pounced on top of Inuyasha. "Wrestling." She said. Inuyasha reached for Kagome stomach and started tickling her.

Inuyasha was on top this time. "Ha ha ha ! Stop! Ha! That tickles!" Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha what are you doing it's 1:00 CLOCK IN THE…" Miroku said as he opened the door and turned the lights on. "ohhhhh! Inuyasha's getting' him some." Miroku sang.

"Get out!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed. "Inuyasha get off of me." Kagome said. Inuyasha got off of Kagome. Kagome got up and slapped Miroku over the head until he was unconscious.

"That'll teach him!" Kagome said and got into bed with Inuyasha. "G'night Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Yeah. G'night Kagome." Inuyasha said and they both fell asleep.


	4. Are You that girl?

The Hell Hole Boarding School

Chapter 4

Aren't you that girl?

I don't own Inuyasha and comp. I know it's sad but I don't

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" the alarm clock rang. "Damn alarm clock!" Kagome said waking up she found herself on top of Inuyasha. "How'd I get here?" Kagome mumbled. "Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said poking Inuyasha in the gut. "5 more minutes." Inuyasha said rolling over.

"Inuyasha. How'd I get naked?" Kagome said. "Huh!" Inuyasha said and shot up. "Glad you're up." Kagome said smiling. "Now I would appreciate it if you unwrap your arms from my waist." Kagome said smirking.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha said letting go instantly. Kagome got off of Inuyasha and stretched. "Today is Friday we don't have to wear our uniforms. What do you want to do?" Kagome said. "I don't know. How about seeing a movie when guards come to get us." Inuyasha said. "They really treat us like we're some damn criminals. I like it." Kagome said smiling.

Kagome went into her room and got dressed. She had on a black shirt with the words ' The more boys I meet…..The more I like dogs' on it and a hot pink choker. And black bell-bottoms that cover her whole shoes. Black studded bracelets and put her black earrings in her ears and went into the kitchenette to get a drink.

Inuyasha was already in there. "Where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "They just went to breakfast together…..holding hands." Inuyasha said smiling. "I guess they didn't need our help. Miroku said they got together at the mall last night." Inuyasha said.

"I hope Miroku can control himself now." Kagome said looking in the refrigerator for a drink and bending over to get a can of Sunkist. "Hey Kagome. Nice ass." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha thought Kagome was gonna kill him. "Glad ya like it!" Kagome said. Punching Inuyasha playfully on the arm. Inuyasha and Kagome went down to breakfast later on.

This girl came up to Kagome. "Hey aren't you that girl who kicked Kikyo's ass yesterday?" The girl asked. "Yep that's me." Kagome said. "Nice to meet someone who finally put Kikyo in her place. I'm Rin. You're Kagome right?" Rin said. "Yeah I'm Kagome." Kagome said.

Rin said goodbye and went to breakfast. "You're famous now Kagome." Inuyasha said laughing. "So? It was always a dream of mine to be famous. No wait infamous." Kagome said laughing.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting at their table talking about fighting skills and slow ways to kill someone. "Inu-baby!" a high-pitched song sing voice said. "Oh it's you!" the voice. Kagome looked up. "Oh hi Miss.Slut!" Kagome said smiling. "I'm not a slut!" Kikyo said. "Kikyo when will you quite?" Inuyasha said. "I don't love you anymore. Go love Naraku." Inuyasha said pointing over to a boy with long messy black hair pulled into a ponytail.

"But I want to love you." Kikyo said making her way over to Inuyasha with her arms open. Kagome stepped in front of him. "Get away from my man." Kikyo said. "If he's your man how come he's not with you?" Kagome asked putting her hands on her hips. Kikyo just stood there.

"Hey aren't you that girl who beat Kikyo's ass?" this boy came up and asked Kagome. "Yep." Kagome said smirking at Kikyo. "She did not beat my ass!" Kikyo said and stormed off screaming. All morning people kept on coming up and asked her that question

"Hey Inuyasha do you wanna go to our classes today?" Kagome said. "No. Lets go back to our dorm." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha had a key this time. They walked in and saw a sight that was so…how should I put it? Um… so…surprising.

"Holy Shit!!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed at the same time. Miroku had Sango against the wall and was kissing her. Sango had her hands on Miroku's belt looking like she was ready to rip it off.

"Damn! Don't you people knock?" Sango said. "Why? We have a key?" Kagome said. "Looks like Miroku and Sango were getting ready to do da nasty!" Inuyasha and Kagome sang.

"Shut up!" Miroku said. "Now you know how I felt last night." Inuyasha said to Miroku. "What happened last night?" Sango asked. "I'll tell you!" Miroku said. "No don't'!" Kagome said.

"You sleep through that noise last night?" Miroku asked Sango. Inuyasha looked like he was ready to commit murder. "Inuyasha calm down." Kagome said. "You have to leave some for me." Kagome said popping her knuckles.

"Wait!" Sango said. "You can't kill Miroku. He's my man." Sango said hugging Miroku around the neck from behind. "Ok." Inuyasha and Kagome said looking very disappointed. "Well last night I heard bumping on the walls and the bed moving like someone was doing something and laughing." Miroku said.

"So I went into where I heard the sound and it was Inuyasha's room. So I went in turned on the light and saw Inuyasha on top of Kagome." Miroku. "You bastard! You make it sound like it isn't!" Inuyasha screamed.

The kids stayed in their dorms until 7:00 when the guards came and told them they were leaving did they want to go somewhere. "Miroku and I are going to the mall again." Sango said. "Me and Kagome are going to the movies." Inuyasha said so the guards told them that a guard will be there to make sure they won't try and run away and all that stuff.

The guards walked the kids out to the bus and they were off. They dropped Inuyasha and Kagome off at the theater with a guard behind them. "What'd you want to see?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "I don't know. You choose." Kagome said. "Let's see 'The Anacondas hunt for the orchid'" Inuyasha said '_why's the title so long? Why am I nervous it's like it isn't a date.'_ Kagome thought. She didn't know Inuyasha was thinking the same thing.

Inuyasha and Kagome went into the dark theater while the guard stood by the door. Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the back row. "Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "I bet you that 3 people are gonna die." Kagome said. "I bet you 5." Inuyasha said and shook each other's hand.

At the end of the movie Kagome had to give Inuyasha 5 bucks because 5 people died instead of 3. "Man that movie was more funny that scary." Kagome said. "Yeah I know." Inuyasha thought. The guard walked them down the stairs outside the theater. Inuyasha was at the bottom already and Kagome was heading for him.

Kagome fell down the stairs. "Damn!" Kagome screamed as she held her ankle. "Are you ok." Inuyasha said "Yeah." _' his eyes are so full of worry……… nobody has ever looked at me that way when I'm hurt' _ Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha's face was an inch from Inuyasha's and Inuyasha kissed Kagome. Kagome will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked. "How long have I been waitin' on this. Yes." Kagome said. Inuyasha helped Kagome to a bench while they waited on the bus to come.

Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap and kissed him. Short this time. The bus came and they got on it. Miroku and Sango were at the back waving for them to come. "So? How was the movie?" Sango said looking at the smiling couple.

"No?" Sango said "Yes." Kagome said sitting in Inuyasha's lap.

A/N: Hope this chapter is long enough. Enjoy. I'll try and update everyday!

Love ya

Ja Ne


	5. Changes and Kikyo's Envy

The Hell Hole Boarding School

Chapter 5

Changes and Kikyo's Envy

I don't own Inuyasha and comp. I wish I did but I don't

Kagome woke up in her bedroom. She remembered everything that happened. Kagome got up to walk. "Ahh. Shit!" Kagome screamed. There was a pain in her right ankle. Kagome sat back down on her bed. "Man this hurts." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha woke up in his bedroom. He remembered everything that happened. Inuyasha got up and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Holy Shit!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kagome had her hand on her ankle. "Damn! This hurts." Kagome squeezed her ankle a little tighter and a pink light appeared and her ankle felt better. She got up took one step. Took another. Her ankle didn't hurt. She jumped. Her ankle didn't hurt. "What kinda freaky shit is this." Kagome mumbled staring at her hands.

Inuyasha ran into Kagome's room. "Hi Kagome." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome looking at her hands. "Something's very wrong here." Kagome said sitting down on her bed. She looked up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? What the fuck happened to you?" Kagome said looking him over. "You have fangs and claws and……..Holy Shit! Are those dog ears?" Kagome said prodding Inuyasha's ears. "Yes." Inuyasha said. Why is this happening?

Kagome went to Sango's room but found a note saying that she and Miroku went to the office. They had some weird changes. "Inuyasha Miroku and Sango have gone to the office." Kagome said giving the note to Inuyasha.

"So Kagome do you have a hat I could wear?" Inuyasha said rubbing his ears. "Yep I stole it from this store." Kagome said pulling up her pajama paints and went in her room to get the hat. It was black and had a hand on it flipping the bird. "Nice." Inuyasha said and went in to his room to change.

Kagome went in her room to change too. "Inuyasha I think we need to go to the office too." Kagome shouted going into the kitchen. She knocked over a vase and the glass cut her foot from toe to ankle. Kagome limped over to the couch. "God dammit!" Kagome screamed. "Oww." Kagome moaned. "Inuyasha ran out of his room.

Inuyasha saw the cut. "Damn! What'd you do?" Inuyasha said looking at the cut. "I dropped a vase." Kagome said. "We need to take you to the nurse to see if it needs stitching." Inuyasha said getting ready to pick Kagome up. "No it's ok." Kagome said covering her cut with both her hands. She focused like she did before. Pink light glowed from her hands and the cut faded and the where the cut was skin. "So that's what happened to you is it?" Inuyasha said. "Aren't those miko powers or something like that?" Inuyasha asked. "Hell if I know." Kagome said getting her key. Inuyasha and Kagome set off towards the office.

"We need to see the principal." Kagome said. "She's down that hall and to the left." The clerk said with an attitude. "I know you ain't gettin' attitude with me?" Kagome said getting ready to cuss the clerk out. "C'mon Kagome you can cuss her out later." Inuyasha said waving for Kagome. "You lucky my man was here." Kagome said to the clerk.

Kikyo was walking out of the office when she heard Kagome say that Inuyasha was her man. Kikyo walked over to Kagome. "Like I said…Inuyasha ain't yo' man!" Kikyo said to Kagome pushing her head. "You bitch!" Kagome said pulling Kikyo's hair and slamming her head into her knee. Then pushing her back. She put her hands up. They glowed blue.

"Kikyo I dare you tramp ass, fugly bitch, jealous whore to step another step closer and I will kill you!" Kagome said. "So lie I'm afraid of yo' glowing hands." Kikyo said. Holding hers up. "I can do it too." Kikyo said focusing. Nothing happened. "Ha! You can huh?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha was watching from a distance. "C'mon babe! Let's go!" Inuyasha said grinning. "What? Inuyasha is mine!" Kikyo said running to Inuyasha and kissing him fully on the lips. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off of him. "Get off of me you whore!" Inuyasha said whipping his mouth. "C'mon Inu-baby. You used to like it before." Kikyo said cooing to Inuyasha.

"No I don't. I'm Kagome's man and Kagome's my girl! So do me a favor and get outta me fucken face!" Inuyasha said. "Kagome walked over by Inuyasha. "Ya heard my man!" Kagome said to Kikyo. "You'll want me back Inuyasha. Kagome doesn't have what I have." Kikyo said spitting out Kagome's name as is it were poison.

"She has what you have and more." Inuyasha said turning around and walking towards the office. Kagome stopped Inuyasha and gave him the most passionate kiss ever. Kikyo was fuming she walked out of the office.

Kagome walked into the principal's office and closed the door behind Inuyasha and her. On the desk it said Kaedae. Just Kaedae no last name. "I guess you're here to talk about your changes are you not?" Kaedae said. "How'd you know?" Inuyasha said. "Almost everyone in this school has powers they don't know about. They are here because their body knew they weren't regular humans but their mind didn't. It made them feel unafraid and rebellious and that's why most kids are here." Kaedae said.

"So? What do we do?" Kagome asked. "Well. Honestly you four as I mean of your two friends. Are the fastest I've seen powers show by far." Kaedae said. "Well since your mind is ready to make contact with your powers I guess you will be going to the real Wings of Freedom Boarding School." Kaedae said to them "Hol' up. You mean this wasn't a boarding school?" Kagome asked. "No. It's just a regular school." Kaedae said. "We started this school 50 years ago." Kaedae said. "We started this school cause we knew that there were still people out there wit powers so we started a "school" and been taking in teenagers not knowing that they were monks, hanyous, youkais, or even mikos." Kaedae said. "So you would be leaving this evening for your train to take you to the true Wings of Freedom Boarding School." Kaedae said.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. " Yes! No more of the place called a boarding school! It was too damn soft anyways!" Kagome and Inuyasha kept on cheering and everything. "Man. This is too damn good to be true." Inuyasha said smiling.

Inuyasha and Kagome left to go pack. Miroku and Sango were also packing. "Sango guess what? I'm a miko!" Kagome yelled. " I'm a demon exterminator." "Hey!" Inuyasha screamed. "I just happen to be a half-demon." Inuyasha called over packing his stuff.

"Well what's Miroku?" Kagome asked Sango. "He's a monk." Sango said smiling. Miroku came out of his room smiling well we're finally leaving." Miroku said happily.

"Let's head down to the station. It's almost evening." Miroku said. "Yep. Let's go." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha and the others walked out of the dorm kids outside saw their bags. "They're already leaving? But they only been here for one week!" kids whispered and chattered to another.

Kagome and Inuyasha and Kagome held hands. So did Sango and Miroku. Kagome saw Kikyo's face. It was green with envy. Literally! Kagome and Sango walked down to the station and sat down on the bench. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and placed her in his lap.

They waited for an hour before the train came. _'Well I guess we're of for training…I hope Inuyasha has an easy time. As for Miroku and Sango too. I know I won't' _Kagome thought to herself.

They got on the train and there were no guards either. Sango and Miroku had a compartment to them selves and so did Inuyasha and Kagome. "So off we go." Inuyasha said to Kagome. "I guess we are." And the train took off.


	6. The True Arrival and Old Enemies

The Wings of Freedom Boarding School

Chapter 6

The True Arrival and Old Enemies

I don't own Inuyasha and comp. I wish I did but I don't.

"Man this is taking forever." Inuyasha moaned taking of the hat and setting it on the seat. The train went riding fast into the night. "How long does it take to get there?" Kagome asked Inuyasha staring out the window. 'I don't know. Like about 2 days." Inuyasha said.

"This is so boring." Inuyasha said. "You're bored while you're around me?" Kagome said flirting with Inuyasha. "No. I just mean there's nothing to do." Inuyasha said closing his eyes. He felt weight fall on top of him. He opened his eyes and Kagome was on top of him.

"Then lets have some fun." Kagome said her face and inch from Inuyasha's. Her voice husky. Kagome leaned down and kissed Inuyasha and Inuyasha kissed her back. Inuyasha was making his hands up to her bra strap under Kagome's shirt and Kagome was making her hands down to Inuyasha's pants buckle.

The compartment door swung open. "Inuyasha's really getting' him some!" Miroku screamed. Sango ran into the doorway to see. "Kagome! I am ashamed of you. You can't even keep your virginity for a week." Sango said laughing. "Shaddup!" Kagome screamed. "Get out!" Inuyasha said. Kagome got up and pushed Sango out while Inuyasha pushed Miroku out and they locked the compartment door.

"C'mon Kagome I was just playing!" Sango laughed through the door. "So." Kagome said. "You two kids go do something else besides bothering us!" Inuyasha said through the door. "Inuyasha and Kagome open the door or I'll knock it down." Sango screamed through the door.

"Can't you leave us alone." Kagome screamed through the door. "Ok Shit heads you're about to get it." Inuyasha screamed through the door. "Ok ok we'll leave you alone!" Miroku said through the door. Miroku and Sango went back to their own compartment. 'Let's look for something else to do. I'm pretty sure Sango can knock down a door." Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his head. "Ok." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked in the high cabinets while Kagome looked in the lowers ones there was board games and if Kagome pushed this little but a TV would come out. So Inuyasha and Kagome watched TV.

"You're still a virgin?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "Why you want to know?" Kagome asked. "Cause I was thinking a girl as beautiful as you may have already done it." Inuyasha said looking at the TV to hide his embarrassment. "Are you?" Kagome asked. "Yep." Inuyasha said. "I am too. Most of the boys I went out with were trying to get with me and weren't virgins and all that stuff." Kagome said. "One of my boyfriends even threatened to kill me if I didn't have sex with him." Kagome said. "Really?" Inuyasha said. "Damn." Inuyasha said. "How come you still a virgin? I thought after I've seen what Kikyo was like you would have already done it too." Kagome said. "Well. I just didn't want to ya know." Inuyasha said.

It took them 2 days to get to the school for the "gifted" but they were there. "Ya know. I really don't want to leave." Kagome said liking the school already as she walked up the pavement. "I know." Inuyasha said. "There's something about this place that feels like home." Kagome said. "Yeah." Inuyasha said. "Hey guys guess what? I get to get a little fire demon cat." Sango said looking at the piece of paper she read in her hand.

"Well on mine it says I get a bow and arrow and miko training clothes." Kagome said reading a piece of paper in her hand. "Well mine says I get a sword." Inuyasha said. "Mine says I get a staff and sutras." Miroku says to the others.

They walk inside and they go to the office get the rules an dorm keys and all that stuff. There was basically one rule. Don't use your powers to harm others even in a fight. "Man fighting is gonna suck around here then." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked around all the kids in the school. There were A LOT of them. Kagome and the others were walking towards their dorm and someone bumped into Sango. Kagome heard a familiar voice. '_Please don't let be that skank…please don't let it be that whore…' _Kagome thought as she turned around. It was none other than Kikyo. "Do you have to tag along everywhere we go." Sango said dropping everything in her hands.

"Looks like I do. You know I got to protect my man." Kikyo said pushing Sango out of the way and made her way to Kagome. Kikyo held up her hands and they glowed black. "Looks like you're not the only one who can do the little trick." Kikyo said. Kagome help her right hand up and made it glow. "Look who's glow is bigger.' Kagome said. Kagome's was bigger than Kikyo's. "It's obvious who's going to be the better miko around here." Kagome said and walked away.

Kagome and the others walked to their dorm room and changed and went to their first classes.

A/N hey yall I know the chapter is short and I want to apologize. I'm really tired. Tell me your true thoughts. This is only me 2nd fic so please I accept flames but not a full fledge fire. Hope you enjoy.

Love ya

Ja Ne


	7. The Hard Training

Wings of Freedom Boarding School

Chapter 7

The Hard Training

I don't own Inuyasha and comp. I know it's sad but it's true.

"Man why do I have to wear this!" Kagome said pulling on the miko garments. Her first class was archery. "Well at least you don't have to wear this." Sango said pulling out her mask. " It's supposed to protect me from poison in the air and all that stuff." Sango said putting the mask back around her waist. "This is cool." Miroku said twirling his staff in circles. He pulled out sutras and everything from his robes. "I think I'll like being a monk." He said reading the sutras.

"My weapon is the best." Inuyasha said pulling out his sword. I transformed into the giant fang. "Watch where ya pointing that thing!" Everyone screamed as Inuyasha swung his sword. "I won't hurt ya. "Inuyasha said as the others moved as far away as possible. "Inuyasha put the sword away and no one gets hurt." Miroku said. "What're you talking about? My baby won't hurt anyone." Kagome said walking outside as Inuyasha out his sword back in its sheath.

"Damn!" Kagome said as the others walked behind her. "This place is bigger than the place we came from and that school was bigger than Hogwarts." Sango said. "I really didn't notice the size of the school until now." Miroku said.

They were outside on the training grounds. Inuyasha and the others went into their own kinds of groups fro their first "class" Kagome went with the mikos as Miroku went with the monks and so on.

Kagome went over with the group she was in. "Now I know some of you are new with your powers." The trainer said as the young ladies sat down on the grass under a great oak. "That's what we're here to learn today. Is to learn how to come and stay in full contact with your powers." The trainer said. "Now I would like all of you to sit Indian style. Close your eyes and focus on finding your power." The trainer said. So the girls split up by themselves.

Kagome sat down and closed her eyes she wasn't sure what she was looking for but she tried to find it. Kagome sat there then all of the sudden she felt like a fire was in her. No she was apart of the fire. She knew what she was looking for. She opened her eyes and saw her body was glowing an electric blue her hair was flowing behind her like a soft wind was blowing her hair. "Now I see some of you have come in contact with your powers." The trainer said. Kagome looked around and saw surely enough some girls glowing pink and blue and all sorts of colors. "We have lots of time for you others who haven't come in contact with your powers" the coach said. Kagome sat there she liked the feeling she had when she stayed like this. "For yall who have I want you to try and stay in contact all day. It will be tiring but this is the first step. But do be careful. Now I want all of you," the trainer said pointing the girls who weren't glowing. "To go sit under that oak over there until you feel what I call a fire inside you." the trainer said. The girls got up and went to the other oak a few feet away from them.

You girls I want you to practice using your miko powers in archery. The trainer gave each girl a bow and a quiver of arrows to keep. He told them how to use one and how to hold it.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha was with the other hanyous. They were taught first what kind of attacks they could do. Inuyasha went in front of a giant demon. It wasn't real but it was like it had a spell on it so it could act like it was real. The demon had the hide of a demon on the outside. " So if the demon dies your attack is strong enough to fight what type of demon you finished off. So remember everything I taught you." the trainer said to the other hanyous. "Go!" the trainer said and stepped back to watch what his pupils could do. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!' Inuyasha screamed. (I don't know how he says it!) The demon fell to the ground Inuyasha was still in his fighting stance. The fake demon got up slowly. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword as he saw others take out their weapons.

Inuyasha charged and swung at the demon. It blocked. Inuyasha flew back from the force of the block. "So you wanna play rough?" Inuyasha said getting up from the ground. "I'll show you rough." He said and charged at the demon. "You're going down!" Inuyasha said as he swung his sword down with all his might. The demon landed on the ground with a THUD.

With Miroku

"There are different ways to use your staff and sutras." The old monk said to his pupils. The old man got up from his perch and brought out caged demon. It was in a steel bar cage. The demon was green it had read eyes and razor sharp teeth. "Now watch as I do so." The old monk said. He unlocked the demon. "Are you insane." The young boys started screaming and backing away. Miroku ran way to the side of the group. '_That thing is hideous!'_ he thought as he ran. Miroku turned around and watched. The demon lunged for the old monk. He just stood there. The monk took out his sutras. "Be gone you foul beast!' the old man screamed as he threw the sutras on the demon. The demon didn't move he was paralyzed. The old man twirled his staff and struck the demon on the head. Its head cracked open and disintegrated before he could touch the ground. "Now you boys practice your aim at the targets and the enchantment of your staff." The old monk said. He told them how to enchant their staffs and how to use sutras.

With Sango

"The correct way to use your weapon Sango is to start at a run." The young trainer said as the boys and girls were practicing with their weapons. Sango ran and threw her giant boomerang at the cans on the posts set in a line. The boomerang flew back to Sango. She reached her hand up and the boomerang hi her wrist. "Oww!" she exclaimed as she looked at her wrist. It was starting to puff up. "That can happen sometimes." The trainer said showing Sango scars on his hands and arm. "I know someone I can get to get you help. Hold on one second." The trainer said. He came back to Sango with Kagome. "Wow! Kagome is that you!" Sango said to Kagome as she came up to her. "Yep. What happened?" Kagome asked. "Trying to catch my boomerang it hit my wrist." Sango said carelessly. "Well we're learning how to stay in contact with our powers. We have to stay in contact the whole day." Kagome said. "We just finished archery. We're learning how to heal. Luckily that lesson came in time." Kagome said as she placed a hand over Sango's wrist.

Light came from Kagome's hand Sango wrist felt better. She got up and tested her wrist. She did a handstand. On one hand. She did a flip using one hand. "Wow! Thanks a lot Kagome." Sango exclaimed hugging Kagome. "Yeah don't get all mushy on me." Kagome said walking back to her class.

With Everyone

Their classes was over and the had an hour break in between their training class because it's so physical. Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome. Miroku and Sango had a dorm room to themselves just like Inuyasha and Kagome. "See something you like?" Kagome asked straddling Inuyasha as she sat on his lap. 'You look like an angel." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome's glowing body. "I know." She said as she lowered her head and kissed Inuyasha.

"You never did answer my question? Where did you learn to kiss so good?" Kagome said breaking away breathless. "I don't know. I guess it's just a natural talent." Inuyasha smirked as he and Kagome kissed again.

The door opened on them. It was Kikyo. "Didn't you hear me knock?" yelled at them. "Get off my man." She said as she was about to yank Kagome off of Inuyasha but before she could do so Kagome set up a barrier. 'Now where were we?" she asked "I think we were here." He said before kissing Kagome again. "Stop it Inu-baby!" Kikyo screamed. She wasn't glowing like Kagome was. Kikyo made her hand glow and touched the barrier. It started to disintegrate.

"Get out!' Inuyasha said breaking away from Kagome. "No! You don't love her." Kikyo said to Inuyasha. "Yes I do! So get out." He screamed. Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha. "You are the weakest link. Good-bye." Kagome said waving her hand a small blast of energy knocked Kikyo out of the room and into the other room across from them. "Get out! Can't we just keep some privacy." Inuyasha and Kagome heard the screams of Miroku and Sango. The last thing Kagome saw was Sango chasing Kikyo down the hall with her boomerang.

Kagome closed the door. "You love me?" she asked Inuyasha as she went over to him. "I've never said it but I do. I truly love you." he said as he pulled Kagome closer to him. They kissed until they needed air. "I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said.

A/N Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated I entered a short story contest and have been working on that. I hope you like the update and hope this is a long enough chapter.

Love ya

Ja Ne

angelXofXpeace


	8. The Dream and the Scent

Wings of Freedom Boarding School

Chapter 8

The Dream and the Scent

I don't own Inuyasha and comp. sigh wouldn't be great? WARNING THERE IS A LITTLE LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Inuyasha and Kagome started kissing again. They made their way to the bedroom they shared. Kagome and Inuyasha were wrapped in the heat of passion they didn't even notice they were half naked by time they broke away. "Inuyasha? Do you…" Kagome asked but Inuyasha was two steps ahead. "Yep." Inuyasha said pulling out a condom. "Inuyasha! You dog." Kagome laughed. "That's what I'm half of?" Inuyasha growled huskily. Inuyasha covered Kagome's lips with his. Is fangs nipped at her lips then slowly down her neck and onto her collarbone. Inuyasha bit her a little hard where blood spilt a little.

Kagome thought it was going to hurt but it just shot out new feelings of pleasure throughout her whole body. Inuyasha felt her body shiver. "Did I hurt you?" Inuyasha said sitting up, "No." Kagome said "It's just that….Shit!" Kagome "I bit my tongue!" she exclaimed. She brought her hand up to her mouth and she felt fangs. "What the fuck?" she mumbled and looked at her self. She had claws too. "Inuyasha I think that I've turned…half demon." Kagome said and fainted.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha said as he ran to catch Kagome as she fell. Inuyasha put his clothes and Kagome's clothes back on and went to the nurse. She was a half demon named Ayame. She was a nurse in training she was still a student. "She looked at Kagome's body. "She was miko wasn't she?" she asked. "Was?" Inuyasha said. "Well she still is but also half demon. She will never lose her miko powers but she gained half demon powers." She said examining Kagome's body. "I just wonder how…." Ayame stopped talking when she came to Kagome's collarbone.

She started smirking. "You two were messing around weren't you?" She asked. "No!" Inuyasha said blushing. "Stop lying." Ayame said. She pulled her shirt to show a bite mark on her collarbone. "Yep I got this a few months ago by this boy named Kouga." Ayame said smiling. "It's called a mates bite.' Ayame said. "But of course I was already demon. I guess it also turns humans into half demons." Ayame said. "Take her back to your dorm and let her rest a day or a few hours if she wakes up.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and went back to their dorm. "Man….she's even more beautiful then when she was glowing…." Inuyasha muttered looking at Kagome. Her hair had grown to her butt and before she fainted you could see her eyes had become dark pools of sapphire. She had had black dog-ears on the top of her head and her hair had turned a darker shade of black with red ends. Ayame told Inuyasha she would be all right but Inuyasha still worried.

Kagome's dream 

She was in a meadow with Inuyasha they were kissing. The meadow had every flower known to man even a few unknowns too. "Kagome I love you so much." Inuyasha whispered into her ears. They twitched from his breath. "Oh Inuyasha I love you so much." Kagome said back. They started kissing again. Inuyasha picked Kagome up a little where her feet where off the ground and Inuyasha laid her gently on the ground. Inuyasha kissed Kagome again. Slowly pulling off her clothes as she did with Inuyasha.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha lifted her waist off the ground by the small of her back a little. Kagome knew what Inuyasha wanted and spread her legs for easier access. "Inuyasha I love you so much." Kagome said. "I love more than life it's self. But this is going to hurt a little." Inuyasha said. Kagome felt a little pain as Inuyasha entered her maidenhood but it was soon was replaced by pleasure.

Kagome and Inuyasha moved in rhythmic motion. Their climaxes were right around the corner. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "Kagome! I love you so much." Inuyasha screamed.

End Dream Sequence 

"Kagome! You alright?" Inuyasha said running into the room. Inuyasha felt like he was knocked upside the head. A scent like musk and was very good to him struck him in the nose. Kagome was sitting up on the bed sweat pouring down her face. '_No way!'_ Inuyasha thought as he walked over to Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her shirt. He could see little dots which were nipple poking through. "You alright?" Inuyasha sitting next to Kagome. "Yeah. I just.." said Kagome slowly. Kagome could smell it too.

Kagome looked at herself. "What happened?" Kagome asked heart still beating at a very fast rate. Inuyasha told her what happened when he got to the kissing part before he bit her Kagome nipples poked through her shirt again.

"Kagome is there anything you want to tell me?" Inuyasha asked starting to smirk. Kagome knew what her was getting at. "Yeah." Kagome said getting closer to Inuyasha. "I want you sooooo bad BUT I gotta go take a shower. "Kagome said kissing Inuyasha lightly on the lips. She got up and got the bath stuff and went into the bathroom.

'_She wants me…COOL!' _Inuyasha thought as he went to get him something to eat. Kagome took a bath instead of a shower. She put these little ball thingies she found in the school store in the bath and a lavender scent steamed up from the tub pink bubbles started to form in the tub. "Cool." Kagome said getting into the tub. "Kagome! I gotta piss!" Inuyasha screamed through the door. "You perv! You just want to see me naked!" Kagome screamed through the door. "Damn right!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome pointed a finger at the doorknob a blue light shot out and with her miko energy it burned right off. "Oops! I didn't mean to do that." Kagome said pushing up bubble to hide the essential parts of her body. Inuyasha came in and sat on the toilet with the seat down.

"You're just gonna sit here and watch me bathe?" Kagome asked smiling. "Yep." Inuyasha said pulling out a camcorder from behind his back. "Inuyasha! That thing better not be recording me!" Kagome screamed pulling a towel down from the curtain pole. "It sure is." Inuyasha laughed Kagome rapped the towel around herself. "Inuyasha put it away." Kagome moaned. "Nope!" Inuyasha said starting to laugh. Kagome ran out of the bathroom suds and all. Inuyasha chased her. "Come back. The camera wants a few shots of you!" Inuyasha said chasing her all through the little dorm room. "No!" Kagome laughed as she ran into their room and locked the door. "Kagome!" Inuyasha laughed through the door. "No go away!" Kagome laughed. "I didn't even ask you anything!" Inuyasha said trying to sound offended but failed by starting to laugh. "Hold on one sec." Kagome said. In a few minutes she was in her PJs whit her hair up in a messy ponytail but her hair was still very long.

Inuyasha put the camera away. "I'll get ya while you're sleeping. I see how you sleep." Inuyasha mimicked a Kagome asleep with mouth open and drool rolling out the side of her mouth. "I don't sleep like that!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha started snoring. "I definitely don't snore!" Kagome screamed. "Yes you do." Inuyasha said coming out of his "Sleeping Kagome" mode. "No!" Kagome said. Inuyasha pulled Kagome a little closer to him. "Yes you do." Inuyasha said. "No I don't." Kagome said. The next thing ya know they're all over each other.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha with as much passion as before. Now SHE made her way slowly down Inuyasha's neck to his collarbone and bit where it bled a little. '_Now I see why Kagome shivered…_' Inuyasha thought as he felt the wonderful sensation go through his body. There was a big knock at the door. "Why do they interrupt now?" Inuyasha said going to answer the door. It was Sango and Miroku. "Can you believe Kikyo busted in our room?" Sango said starting to get outraged. "We can't even have on measly moment to our…. Who's that?" Sango said coming into the dorm looking at Kagome. "Why is she in Kagome PJs…Not that I know what they look like." Miroku said as Inuyasha started giving him the 'I-would-kill-you-but-your-girlfriend's-here' looks.

"Everyone this is Kagome." Inuyasha said to the others.

A/N Hey everyone sorry for not updating sooner. I had a dance performance. Everyone my band concert is tonight. I play the flute. I hope you wish me luck to night at my concert.

Love ya

Ja Ne


	9. The News amd the Sun Rise

Wings of Freedom Boarding School

Chapter 9

The News and the Sun Rise

I don't own Inuyasha or Comp. I wish I did but I don't. Anyways….

"Kagome?" Sango said walking over to Kagome like she was a kind of creature. "Yep." Kagome said boringly. Miroku and Sango stared at Kagome. "Would you quit staring at me like fucking nutcases!" Kagome screamed. "It's her." Sango screamed. "How did this happen?" she asked excitedly. "Long story short. Inuyasha bit me, I turned half demon, now you're staring at me, story clear?" Kagome said really sarcastic. "Very clear." Said Sango trying to find the bite. "Will you quit?" Kagome said getting very annoyed.

"Nope." Said Sango. "I see it! Inuyasha! That is way to close to the chest area. You should know better." Sango said playfully. "Where?" Miroku exclaimed. "Inuyasha like I said. He getting' him some!" Miroku started saying again. "Sango may I kill your man? Please?" Kagome said starting to flex her claws. "I don't know. He was starting to get pretty annoying….." Sango started. "Sango!' Miroku said.

Kagome and the others sat down and talked about all the training they had to do. It was really late by time they got through. "Well I guess me and Miroku have to go." Sango said getting up from the couch. "Well I guess ya do." Inuyasha said as Miroku was getting a strange happy look on his face. "C'mon Sango." Miroku said. "Sango watch out for Miroku tonight." Kagome said starting to laugh. "I will." Sango said as they walked out of the door.

There was another knock on the door. "Who is it?" Kagome asked. "Open the door so I can speak with ye." An old voice said. "Kaedae?" Inuyasha said. Kagome went to open the door. A few minutes later they were sitting down here talking about Kagome's change. "Since Kagome has taken a new form she will need extra training." Kaedae said. "You will go to Inuyasha half demon class. Then after that you will switch periods to go to your miko training with Kikyo." Kaedae said. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha and Kagome said. "Yes I know. But Kagome will need extra training and a sealing weapon." Kaedae said. "You will also come to extra trainings at night. Tomorrow you will be getting your sealing weapon." Kaedae said getting up to leave. "I have to do all this training?" Kagome said. "Yes ye do." Kaedae said.

"Well I guess I have to go to sleep earlier." Kagome said unhappily. "I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault." Kagome said walking over to Inuyasha. "But if I had of control myself I wouldn't of bit you then you would be able to have a regular schedule." Inuyasha said flopping down on the couch. "So I would've done the same thing in your shoes." Kagome said sitting next to Inuyasha. "But…." Inuyasha started but was cut off completely. "So what! You bit me I bit you. We're mates! Do you not want to be mates?" Kagome said. "What I don't understand is how you can regret making us mates. Is that what want?" Kagome asked Inuyasha tears starting to well up in her eyes. (A/N Breakdown #1) "I don't regret it….it's just that I didn't mean to make things harder for you." Inuyasha said. "So! Do you regret or not?" Kagome said tears starting to roll down her face. "Kagome don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Inuyasha said scooting closer to Kagome. "I don't regret it ok." Inuyasha said pushing Kagome head up by her chin and kissed her. Kagome felt all her worries and doubts dissolve. "I love you so much Kagome. Nothing would ever change that." Inuyasha said breaking away.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said and the next thing ya know she was all over him. Kagome and Inuyasha kissed passionately for like 5 minutes without breathing. They slowly undressed each other. "Inuyasha…..do you..ya know….wanna have pups when we leave?" Kagome asked. "Do you?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha you're supposed to answer first." Kagome said starting to smile. "Yes I do." Inuyasha said. "Oh Inuyasha." Kagome said.

That night Inuyasha and Kagome had a night together that they won't forget. Kagome woke up before the sun had even risen. She looked around and didn't see Inuyasha in sight. She got up and rapped the blanket around her naked body. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called through the dorm didn't find him in sight. Kagome smelled Inuyasha it was faint but she did. She smelt a little her with him. She started blushing at the thought.

Kagome looked out the window and saw Inuyasha on the roof. "Hey babe." Kagome called up to Inuyasha. "Hey." Inuyasha called. '_I guess it's time to test my demon side now…_' Kagome thought. She gripped the top window frame and did a flip up so she was on the roof. "Wow I made it." Kagome thought. She pulled the blanket closer to her body. It was a little chilly. Keyword: little. "You cold?" Inuyasha asked. "No." Kagome said. She was a little sore from last night.

Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap. "You watchin' the sun rise?" Kagome asked laying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Yep." Inuyasha replied kissing Kagome on the head. Kagome and Inuyasha sat there waiting for the sunrise. "Inuyasha it's coming." Kagome said looking at the horizon of the hills. Little gray streams of light sparkled from behind them. "Wow." Inuyasha and Kagome breathed as the sun rose. Everything seemed to come to life as the sun rose. "it's so beautiful." Kagome said. "Like you." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. The sun reflecting in her sapphire eyes.

"Inuyasha I love you so much." Kagome said. Inuyasha and Kagome kissed then got up and went inside to get ready for their training.

A/N hey everyone I know this chapter is short but I ran out of ideas. I hope u like it.

Love ya  
Ja Ne  
AngelXofXPeace


	10. The Weapon and Extra Training

Wings of Freedom Boarding School

Chapter 10

The Weapon and Extra Training

Yeah yeah ya know the drill.

"Inuyasha you do know about fighting don't you?" Kagome asked getting dressed. "I know about as much as the trainer does himself." Inuyasha replied. "Hey Kagome have you seen my gi?" Inuyasha asked. (Gi-undershirt of haori.) "Yeah I think it was somewhere in the closet." Kagome asked. Kagome walked outside to the kitchen.

On the table in the kitchen was a haori and gi and pants but for a women. There was a note on them. 'You might need this...' it read Kagome picked it up and took it to show Inuyasha. "Well what do ya think?" she asked, "It looks great we'll be matching." He said. Kagome changed and went out to the dorm together to Kagome's first ever-fighting class. Before she could even make it there Inuyasha and her had to go to a dark dungeon where a man named Totosai lived. " I see." The old man said when Kagome and Inuyasha told the man why Kagome was here.

"Well I just need a fang from her." Totosai said getting up. "Will it hurt?" Kagome asked. '_I bet Inuyasha thinks I'm so dumb asking this question…_' Kagome thought to herself. "Not a bit. Open wide." Totosai said and pulled out these gigantic pliers. '_What the fuck are those!'_ Kagome thought to herself. "Oww!" Kagome screamed. "Oh stop the blubbering. It'll grow back in half a day." Totosai said to Kagome. "Crazy old fool. He yanked my tooth out!" Kagome moaned rubbing the outside of her jaw.

In half an hour Kagome had her sword. She called it Himitsu. (Means secret in Japanese) "Wow this is a cool sword." Kagome said looking at it. Before it was transformed it looked like Inuyasha's sword but when it was transformed it had and ebony black handle with jewels incrusted in it. The blade was like Inuyasha's but a bit smaller. "C'mon Kagome we're late." Inuyasha said running. Inuyasha was way ahead of Kagome. Kagome started running. Everything was in a green blur. She caught up with Inuyasha. "Damn you're fast." Inuyasha said to Kagome. "I know." Kagome said. They slowed to a walk as the neared the field.

Inuyasha introduced Kagome to the instructor. "Now I know you're new here but you have to learn to pace yourself." The instructor said. "Now what we're learning today is hoe to slay a demon with one specific part of your body. So say your sword hand or arm was broken. You only had your other hand that was the weak hand. That is what we are learning today. Now everyone line up in front of a spell demon and we'll begin." The instructor said. "Hey Inuyasha take Kagome and teach her the basics." The instructor said pointing over to another field that was abandoned.

"C'mon Kagome." Inuyasha said taking Kagome's hand. "Now what you want to learn are what attacks you can do with out your sword." Inuyasha said sitting down on the abandoned field. "Sit down." Inuyasha said. Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap. "Not on me." Inuyasha laughed. "I know." Kagome said slightly disappointed. "Ok now close your eyes and concentrate on finding power on your half-demon side." Inuyasha said. Kagome did. She saw herself doing an attack called Sacred Claws which killed anything impure with on touch and another one called Deadly Kiss where Kagome kissed her claws and the glow a dark blue and kill anything even the pure and saw attacks she could do with her sword too. Inuyasha saw her claws glow different colors. "You found it. What you should have saw was yourself doing the attacks." Inuyasha said smiling.

"I did." Kagome said happily. "Now all we got to see is that you can do them." Inuyasha said standing up. "Here." Inuyasha said pulling up Kagome. "Thanks." Kagome said. "Now start on the first one you saw." Inuyasha said. Kagome went to the far side of the field and started at a run. "Sacred Claws!" she screamed her claws flickered pink for a moment then died out. "Whoa." Kagome said. "Even that little took a lot out of me." She murmured. "I know." Inuyasha said to Kagome. "See if you can try again." Inuyasha said to Kagome. "OK." She said she went to same place again.

"Sacred Claws." Kagome put all she had into the attack. And it worked. "I did it Inuyasha!" she exclaimed happily. "You did. But you're not done yet." Inuyasha said to her. "Now you have to do the second attack you saw." He said. "Ok…but do I have to it's really tired and hard." Kagome moaned. She ran then jumped high in the sky. When I say high I mean high. '_Kagome is way more powerful then I thought…_' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Deadly Kiss!" Kagome shouted she kissed her claws and her claws dark blue. She was headed towards the earth but her claws faded the color and she couldn't stop herself from falling. The attack helped her bounce back so she wouldn't hurt herself but without that she was a goner. "Ahhh!" she shouted as she fell towards the earth.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter guys I'm really tired and hungry. I wrote 2 chapters in 1 day!

Ja Ne

Love ya

AngelXofXPeace


	11. The Fall and the Growth

Wings of Freedom Boarding School

Chapter 11

The Fall and the Growth

I don't own Inuyasha or comp.

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" Kagome screamed as she flew closer to the earth. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran to catch Kagome. "Dammit! Why did she have to go to the far side of the field?" Inuyasha muttered as her ran. Kagome fell faster towards the earth. "I'm gonna die!" she screamed '_I have to try something_.' Kagome thought to herself. Suddenly she remembered her trainer in the miko class. '_Your miko powers can help you out in a great time of need…_' she remembered the miko say to her.

So Kagome calmed down in found the fire she felt on the first day. Inuyasha saw she was trying to do nothing. "Does she want to die!" he screamed "Damn it all!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran. Kagome focused her power into her back to form temporary wings. (Like sailor moon's clear ones.) She fluttered softly to the ground. '_But beware if the miko powers take a lot out of you…you may die…_' the voice of the miko played in her head.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as Kagome slowly fell to the ground. "Kagome are you all right?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "Yeah just a little…" Kagome started but fainted on the spot.

FEW MINUTES LATER… 

Inuyasha was in the nurse's office. "Will she be alright?" Inuyasha asked. It took a real nurse on this one. "Well…I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but…Kagome might stay on a comma for the rest of her life." The nurse said. "She…what?" Inuyasha said. '_No…she can't…she'll make it through…' _Inuyasha thought. "Can I stay with her?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes of course." The nurse said sadly. She felt such pain for the young man. It was clearly obvious he loved the girl.

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. Her ears twitched at the sign of the noise he made as he sat down. Inuyasha hoped she was awakening but was sadly let down for she didn't open her eyes. "Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered.

Slowly time went by and summer became fall and fall became winter. Inuyasha went by to visit Kagome everyday. "Kagome…you have to wake up." Inuyasha said as he held Kagome's hand. Inuyasha looked over Kagome's body. It stopped at her belly. There was a little poke there. '_This…she' with…holy shit!' _Inuyasha thought. He placed his ear on her belly. It was faint but her could hear it. The heartbeat of a baby. "Oh Kagome you have to wake up now." Inuyasha muttered and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I know Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. "Kagome? You're awake?" Inuyasha muttered. "I can feel it too." Kagome said softly her eyes still closed. Kagome held Inuyasha's hand tighter. "Kagome." Inuyasha said and pulled Kagome into a loving embrace. " I missed you so much." Inuyasha said. "I wanted to wake up so bad…but something was holding me back." Kagome muttered in Inuyasha's ear. Chills went down his back from her breath.

The next day Kagome was out of the nurse office and back in her usual classes. It was a miko class today and Kikyo was acting bitchier than ever learning that Kagome was having Inuyasha's child. "You slut!" Kikyo yelled at Kagome as she walked to class. "Kikyo…I don't know why you're talking about yourself." Kagome said as she sat down to meditate.

"Uh excuse me whore I'm not talking about myself." Kikyo said. "Kikyo I don't know why you're so jealous but get over it. Inuyasha don't want you." Kagome said getting into the meditating position to come in contact with her miko powers. Kagome was becoming better at this. She got so good at it when she glowed the colors would change when she had a different feeling like angry and all that stuff.

Kikyo glowed pink while Kagome glowed and electric blue. "Kikyo just shut up. But I ain't no whore. You give more rides than greyhound." Kagome said getting up to go practice blasting some logs. Kikyo was still trying to get the hang of being in contact with her powers.

All of the sudden there was a big wind and Kagome had changed a different color she glowed a soft silver. "Kagome! Congratulations." The miko trainer said and walked over to Kagome. "Your power has grown to another level. You are ready to graduate from this class to the more advance one." The woman said. Kikyo was glowing green with envy. Literally. "Wow." Kagome said happily.

Soon class was over and she told Inuyasha the great news. "What a coincidence. I have graduated too." Inuyasha said. "Looks like that bite we gave each other gives us more than the show of being taken." Kagome said taking Inuyasha's hand in hers. Soon it was time for Inuyasha and Kagome to graduate completely from the school and move to a new place.

Inuyasha and Kagome had matured and not to mention Kagome was 8 months along. "C'mon Inuyasha we're going to miss our train back to my shrine. There is this well I want to show you." Kagome said.

In another day they were back to Kagome's old home. " Mom! Dad." Kagome screamed through the house. She went upstairs and a scream was met to her sensitive ears. "Kagome? Is that you?" her mom asked. "Yeah." Kagome said. "Get out of my house. You must of broken out of that school they sent you to. You are a killer." She screamed, "I didn't kill no one!" Kagome said. "Who's that?" Kagome's mom asked pointing at Inuyasha. "Are you pregnant?" Kagome mother exclaimed. " I knew it! I knew you'd be some little tramp. Running around and sleeping with every man you see!" she screamed at Kagome.

"Mom! I not a tramp! I don't sleep around. I'm practically married to Inuyasha in demon terms!" Kagome screamed. She started to glow a light pink then started changing to a faint dark red. "Kagome! What's wrong with you? Who's Inuyasha?" she asked. "Inuyasha is my husband and also I'm a miko and half demon at that!" Kagome screamed.

"Oh… but still…get out of my house!" her mom screamed at Kagome. "Fine! I just came to tell you, you have a grandson on the way!" Kagome screamed and left out of the house.

Inuyasha followed her. Inuyasha found her standing in front of a big tree on the shrine grounds. "I can't stand her!" Kagome screamed angrily. Suddenly Kagome and Inuyasha felt a pulse in their bodies. "What's going on?" Inuyasha said. "I don't know but… I fell like I… need to go to the well." Kagome said. "I'm not sure though." Kagome said. "C'mon." Inuyasha said and they walked to the well house.

Kagome and Inuyasha felt another pulse in their bodies but string then the last. The well started to glow a little. Inuyasha and Kagome absently walked to the well staring at it. "Should we jump in it?" Kagome asked. All of the sudden the well glowed a light blue and a woman came out. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. " I am Midoriki" ( I don't know how to spell it but it's the woman that made the Shikon no Tama)

A/N sorry I haven't written in a while. I had writers block I couldn't think of anything else. I know it might sound corny but that's all I could think of) Hope you enjoy!

Ja Ne

AngelXofXPeace


	12. The End

Wings of Freedom Boarding School

Chapter 12

The Wish of the Mates

I don't own Inuyasha or anyone from the show. It would be nice if I did wouldn't it. Stares into space with a dreamy look in my eyes

Last Chapter: "I am Midoriko." The young woman said.

This Chapter: Inuyasha and Kagome started with large eyes. "Did you just come through the well?" Kagome asked the young woman. "I did. See, I am from the past." Midoriko said. Midoriko looked at Kagome. "You were supposed to fall through the well when you discovered your powers." Midoriko said. She then looked at Inuyasha. "You were supposed to live with your mom when you were born. Not dumped down this well." Midoriko said.

Kagome was on the verge of fainting. "Since these things didn't happen bad things are soon to come for you didn't destroy the evil you were supposed to." Midoriko said starting to smile as an idea came to her head. "I will give you one wish." Midoriko said crossing her arms in front of her body. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Kagome looked like her eyes were rolling in the back of her head.

"Kagome? Did you hear that?" Inuyasha asked. "Y-y-yeah." Kagome stuttered out. "You could wish that all those things happened or that the evil was destroyed. Choose one." Midoriko said. "I say the evil was destroyed." Kagome said. "Me too." Inuyasha said. "Your wish shall be granted." Midoriko said in vanished into fairies dust. Kagome fainted on the spot.

"Whoa shit." Inuyasha said. "Kagome wake up." Inuyasha said gently shaking Kagome. Kagome slowly woke up. "I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamed that a woman named Midoriko came through the well. Isn't that funny?" Kagome said. "Kagome…that really happened." Inuyasha said. "Oh." Kagome said.

In a few weeks Kagome was back to normal and out of shock from the appearance of Midoriko. Kagome gave birth to a premature boy. She named him Kauzo. It meant man of great peace. And as they say they lived happily ever after


End file.
